


Reveal

by CherryLarryx



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom
Genre: Coming Out, I hate the paparazzi, I made it for 2019 cause i wish, Kind of Happy ending?, M/M, Made in the AM tour, what we’ve all been waiting for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-12 17:50:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15345234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryLarryx/pseuds/CherryLarryx
Summary: Back on tour for their album, Made in the AM, Harry and Louis still pretend to barely like each other in the public eye. After a pap pic is taken that could prove the opposite, the boys finally consider admitting the truth.





	Reveal

**Author's Note:**

> This sat in my notes for a while, so I figured I’d post it. I hope you all enjoy!

Thinking back on his life, Louis wasnt one that’d been good at keeping secrets.

He had always been a terrible liar, but for some reason, management insisted that he had to lie, that it would be better that way. They didn’t want to hurt him and Harry, they were just trying to protect their image.

Louis felt like they were protecting themselves more then he and his lover, but he couldn’t afford to lose his contract. He wasn’t going to put his and Harry’s life on the line and ruin what they’d built.

They knew some fans would support them, but there would always be those who couldn’t get the idea that two men could be together in their head. Even then, Louis would rather face these people then pretend to love Eleanor, or to watch Harry be someone he wasnt.

There was no saying _when_  they would be able to come out, but it had to happen eventually. They’re love was too beautiful to hide forever. Only time would tell what would happen for them. 

 

                      * 

 

That was years ago, Louis realizes glumly. Here he is, back with his best friends on stage in London, and he and Harry still haven’t come out yet. It’s upsetting, but god is he happy that he at least gets to be on stage with him again.

It’s exciting. God, is it exciting to be back on this stage. Louis can’t stop smiling; even with water pooling on the base of his spine from Liam’s water soak, he’s ecstatic. He’s got his 3 best mates on this stage, even if one of them is more then a mate.

The relationships he’s built with these people are the best he’s ever had; spanning more then 8 years now. They are all like brothers, except for him and Haz, of course.

They act like friends, or more so acquaintances on this stage, smiling at each other rarely or pausing for the occasional fist bump. If only they knew, Louis thinks to himself. The man next to him is the last thing he sees at night, and the first thing he sees in the morning.

Sometimes the fans are sneaky, they notice. They often see on their twitter pictures of the faces they didn’t think anyone saw, or the touches they thought they could trick people into believing were platonic.

It’s hard to hide when you’re in love, Louis says to himself in his head, watching Harry prance around on the stage. He is letting his hair grow out again, the curls now grazing the tops of his shoulders. It isn’t a secret why Louis’ hair is getting longer too, as he and Harry decided long ago to do it together.

Louis is smiling lightly when he’s bumped out of his thoughts by Niall, concern clear on his face as he gazes at him. His guitar pick sits idle in between his thumb and pointer finger, his guitar sitting at his hip as he quirks an eyebrow.

Louis smiles at him, shrugging a shoulder as he turns back to the audience. The whole crowd looks so good, fans of all different ethnicities, sexualities, sizes, and genders. They really make it all worth it.

One fan in the front sticks out to Louis the most, her neon blue poster board covered in rainbows with ‘Louis, we love you no matter what’ in purple glitter pen. He wants to smile at her, tell her she’s right, they’re all right, they’ve always been right.

But he can’t. That’s the part that sucks the most. He doesn’t usually risk it, but he really can’t help it when he sneakily throws his thumb up at the girl, smiling smally when she starts freaking out.

Even if someone saw it, it doesn’t really prove anything, right? Louis thinks to himself, raising his microphone to his lips as Harry finishes a song. “We are so happy to be here tonight. Thank you for having us. Here’s one of our first ever songs.” He says, the crowd erupting in screams as the boys begin ‘what makes you beautiful.’

The arena screams all the lyrics back to them, and Louis can still hear them in his head when he collapses onto the couch in the break room an hour later. Harry sits next to him, banana in hand as he smiles adoringly at his husband.

“You looked great out there, Lou. Like you were meant for the stage.” He says, taking a bite of his fruit. Niall and Liam sit on the couch opposite theirs, taking selfies as they talk about the show.

“It feels so good to be back, doesnt it lads?” The blonde-turned-back-to-brunette asks, smiling dopily. Liam pats him on the back, taking a swig of his water as he regards Harry and Louis.

“I know it does. We all love it, it’s our lives. But I can’t help but feel frustrated for the two of you,” Liam says, shaking his head softly. “It’s like we’re back in 2013. You two pretending to not like each other and being forced to love behind closed doors. It’s 2019. This should be so different by now,” He says, running a hand through his quiff.

“Don’t even worry about it, Liam. We’ve dealt with it for this long.” Harry says, throwing his banana peel onto the table so he can cuddle into Louis side. “Let’s not worry about it. Not tonight, please?” Louis asks, voice low as he looks at everyone.

The boys all nod as they look at each other, bursting into laughter as they get up to get into a group hug. Niall pulls back first, pumping his fist in the air as the boys watch on in glee. “One Direction is back!” He yells, earning whoops and cheers from the other boys.

They collapse back onto the couches, Louis and Harry deciding against hitting up the bar for a celebratory drink in favour of wine and a bath together back at their hotel room. Niall and Liam leave soon after, promising to meet up with the boys the next morning downstairs for some hotel breakfast.

The building sits relatively quiet save for the crew cleaning the stadium, Harry drawing lazy patterns on Louis stomach as they lay on the couch together. He can feel Louis’ soft pants of breath hitting his curls as he inches up his chest, tickling his collarbone as he tilts his chin up to kiss him.

Louis pulls back first, looking Harry in the eyes as he pushes a curl behind his ear. “I love you, Haz.” He tells him, grinning as Harry does too. “I love you too, boobear,” He replies, earning another chaste kiss before he pulls back to stand up.

“Come on, love. I believe it’s time for some red wine and a bath,” Harry says, pulling on Louis hand to stand so they can grab their bags from the table. They turn the lights off as they go, Harry hand automatically finding Louis as they walk out into the hallway.

Louis pulls away shyly, smiling sadly as he looks at his lover. “Haz”, he says, sighing. Harry nods silently, turning to walk away and keep a non-suspicious amount of space between them. Louis huffs, walking after him as they pass workers, giving them kind smiles as they head for the exit.

Reaching the back door, Harry holds it open for Louis as they look around the space. From what they can tell, no one seems to be in the parking lot, so Harry nervously goes back over to Louis, pulling him into a hug as he presses the button to unlock their car. “I’m tired, Lou,” He tells him, Louis sighing softly as he holds him back.

He knows it isn’t the concert that made Harry tired, but rather the work to keep them hidden. It isn’t fair to keep them apart. Anyone with eyes could see the way their eyes would light up when the other entered the room, could practically feel the love the two boys shared.

All because Simon and his disgusting management didn’t want to risk losing money, they kept the two apart in the public eye. With all the obvious support they’d received over the years for their possible relationship, Louis couldn’t- and still can’t- understand how someone could be so heartless.

Harry’s curls tickle his nose as he pulls away, smiling at him softly as he cups Louis cheek in his hand. The two boys look at each other for a moment, unsure of what to do next.

Louis breaks the space first, leaning forward to connect their lips. In the next moment, he feels himself freeze, his whole word coming to a stop as he curses himself for not being more careful.

The echo of the camera snapping reverberates in the quiet space, the pap standing still as he looks over Louis and Harry who now stare at him. “This is going to be a headlining story,” the man says, name tag on a lanyard from ‘The Sun’ newspaper. He stares at his camera screen, looking at the clear picture of the two boys kissing on his camera screen.

Louis gulps nervously, holding his hand up to the man as Harry chokes on his spit. “Hey, mate, there’s really no need for this. You know and I know my management will cover this up. It’s useless.”

The man laughs pitifully, holding the camera up to shake it mockingly. “That’s where you’re wrong, kiddo. There’s no way to cover up something like this that’s been speculated for this long. The news would be all over it in minutes.” He says, laughing.

Harry whimpers as he grips onto Louis arm, practically hiding behind the shorter man. Louis can feel himself getting angrier as he stares the pap down, the man now the one starting to look nervous.

“You have no idea what you’d be doing if you posted that picture. You’d change a lot of people’s lives including ours..any kids?” Louis asks, nodding when the man shuffles uncomfortably.

“Imagine what she’d think if she found out her dad ruined the lives of her favourite band? What she’d think of him?” Louis says, watching the man as he sighs.

“I highly doubt she’d like it if she found out two of them were gay either, lad. I don’t get it, never will get my kids obsession with you boys. So tell me. If I don’t get this story, who will? Surely this won’t stay hidden forever,” He says, nodding towards the two of them.

Louis nods, swallowing thickly as he looks at the man. “It won’t, but that’s the issue. Don’t we deserve to tell the world ourselves? After hiding it for this long?” He says, pleading with the man. Harry moves from behind him, grabbing his hand to look at the pap as well.

The man nods in reluctant agreement, sighing as he pinches the bridge of his nose. “If it was anyone else, this picture would already be published. You figure this shit out, by the end of the week. Or I’m posting this,” He says, waving the camera again to remind them.

The two boys nod in agreement, watching the man walk away before Harry is gripping onto him again. “Louis! What are we going to _do_? What will management say?” He says, sobbing into his neck.

Louis shakes his head, wrapping his arms around his love as he thinks it over. There really doesn’t seem to be an answer. While he’s ecstatic at the idea of them finally being able to come out, he also knows nothing goes easy with Simon.

They stand in the dark lot for another moment as they hold each other, amazed at how quickly their lives can be changed.

*****

Niall sits on Louis and Harry’s unmade bed, slight hangover from the night before slushing his brain as he tries to mull over what the boys just told him. Paparazzi. Kissing. Picture. Management. It all seems too much for the time of day.

Louis and Harry had told them what happened, explaining that they already called Simon for an emergency meeting set to take place in a half hour. “So you mean to tell me we don’t have a chance in this?” Liam says, Niall watching as he paces in front of him. “Not even to cover it up?”

Niall sighs at that, groaning as he flops back onto the bed. “Come on, Li. It’s been covered up now for years. Don’t you think it’s time?” He says, sitting back up to meet his friend in a sad look.

Liam laughs in disbelief, throwing his hands up as he continues pacing. “You can’t seriously ask me that question, Niall. Of _course_ I think it’s time! If it was up to me they would’ve never been closeted in the first place! All those nights of Louis with Eleanor and Harry crying himself to sleep, I could hear him through the hotel wall. I just tried to keep telling myself ‘soon, it’ll be soon’, but it never was! I just had to keep watching them struggle to pretend everything was fine in the public eye while they were crying inside their hotel rooms. Then it was announced Louis was having a baby and I couldn’t stand the heartbreak on Harry’s face. The only time I felt like they were happy was when we weren’t a band.” He finishes, whispering the last part.

“No, Li, don’t you even think of saying that. Even when we weren’t together as a band me and Harry still had it hard. It never got easier. I am not blaming any of us for this situation. It’s a shitty thing that Simon is a prick and won’t let us be out, but it’s actually in our favour for this one time. You know the only thing Simon cares about is his money. I’m sure he’s going to play this to his benefit more then ours, but if we get to come out, hold hands in public, who am I to care where that asshole makes his cash?” Louis says, shrugging as he grips onto Harry’s hand.

Liam sighs again, breathing in deeply and nodding as he meets Harry’s eyes. “So,” He says, placing his hands on his hips, “what’s the plan?” Niall stands as well, facing Louis and Harry with Liam right beside him. “We’re here for ya, mates. Ain’t nothing Simon could say to stop that.” He says, smiling when Harry and Louis crack a grin.

The share a group hug, pulling out of it when their bodyguard calls to tell them the car is waiting out front. As they head down to climb inside, the two most important boys nervously hold each other’s hands in a vice grip.

Liam and Niall talk quietly amongst themselves, the only sound in the car the traffic from outside. Harry can feel his hands beginning to sweat, and he wonders if Louis can tell too. The thought stays in his head as they pull up to the building for their management, Louis pulling his hand from his lovers just as the doors slide open.

They’re escorted into the building by Simons men, long hallways leading into a large meeting room where the man himself sits head of the table. The leaders of their management sit beside him, no one throwing them a single smile as they all nervously stand at the door.

“Well, come in then, boys. It seems we have something to discuss, according to you, Harry.” Simon says, motioning to the seats as he looks at them. Harry nods in reply, sitting down in between Louis and Niall much to the clear disapproval of his boss.

Louis can feel the eyes on all of them as he fidgets in his seat nervously, glancing over to see Harry running his hand through his curls. The tension in the air is thick, no one knowing what to say until Simon pipes up again. “Is there an issue, lads? Better to tell us now so we can get a statement out.” He says, twiddling his fingers in a way of saying it’s finished.

Louis inwardly rolls his eyes, plastering on a fake smile as he nods at Simon. “Actually, Simon, there is an issue. You see,-“ “No, Louis!” Harry says, cutting him off as he sighs exasperated. “This isn’t a joke.” He says, pointedly glaring at his boyfriend as he looks to Simon.

“We had an issue last night. Well, maybe not an issue per say, but-“ “Harry.” Simon says, looking at him pointedly as he cuts him off. Harry gulps, nodding as he takes a deep breath. “Me and Louis were leaving the stadium last night, and we were in the car park. We really did believe no one was around so we kissed.” He says, wincing when Simon coughs loudly.

“And? You know we don’t care what you do as long as no one ever sees it. Did someone see you?” He says, voice getting louder as he talks. Harry sighs, reaching under the table to grip Louis hand in his own. If anyone notices, they don’t say anything.

“Y-yes, Simon. Someone did see us. It was a pap, actually, from The Sun. And-he took a picture of us.....” Harry finishes, whispering the last part. Simons face goes white and then pink as he stands from the table, fist coming down to shake the glass surface.

“He _WHAT?_! You’re telling me someone has a picture of you two KISSING?” He hisses out, all the boys wincing at the venom in his voice.

“We told him to delete it but he didn’t listen! He thinks no one would believe it to be fake when it’s been speculated for so long. I told him to let us handle it and he gave us until the end of the week.” Louis says, hand turning white from where it’s gripping onto Harry’s.

“How dare _you_ try to negotiate something like this? You DAMN well know this is something for Modest and I to handle. You should’ve called me!” Simon yells at Louis, face growing redder by the second.

Louis laughs in reply, shaking his head manically as he stands to his feet too. “Seriously? You don’t think me and Harry could handle this? We’ve done a pretty good job hiding ourselves this long,  _mate_.” He says, the last word coming out through gritted teeth.

Simon glares at Louis but doesn’t say anything, instead turning to sit back in his seat. He gestures to his team to pull out the papers, finding the ones to cover up the paps proof. “I don’t give two shits what you believe you can do, Louis. At the end of the day, I’m the one who has to clean up the mess and keep you looking good. Now, all of you. Get out my office so I can clean this mess up.”

Harry feels like he’s going to cry or vomit, maybe both. They knew going in it wasn’t going to be easy, but to hear they will still be hidden is breaking his heart. His chair audibly squeaks as he stands from it, sniffing quietly as he turns to leave.

“No.”

Harry stills at the voice, instantly recognizing it as Liam’s. The room is quiet for a second as Harry turns around, Louis doing the same from his spot a few feet from his chair.

“Excuse me?” Simon says, pen frozen over a piece of paper as he looks at Liam. “I said, no. We are not letting you hide them away again.” Liam says, Harry gaping at him.

“I really don’t think it’s your call, Liam. Now please, stop this crap and go home,” Simon retorts, going back to his papers. “I’ll leave the band,” Liam says, Harry rushing over to slap his arm. “Liam! No!” He tells him, shaking his head frantically as Liam looks at him.

“It’s done, Haz. I can’t sit back and watch this anymore,” He whispers, looking back to Simon. Simon glares at him in return, eyeing all the boys as he stands and places his pen down.

“Now, now, Liam. There’s no need to be extreme about this. You know it’s not a good idea for them to be out. Think about all the backlash they’d receive. Would you really want that?” Simon says, pretending to care.

Liam falters for a moment, eyes darting down as he thinks over the idea. He’s about to speak again when the previously silent Niall pipes up.

“That’s bullshit and you know it, Simon. They’d get backlash if they got married to women tomorrow! The only thing you’re worried about is losing fans and money.” Niall says, staring the man down.

Simon has the nerve to look uncomfortable for a second, eyes looking around to the men and women of the company before landing on him again.

“And what is it exactly that you _propose,_  Niall? That we just let them walk into the street and share a bloody snog? The world doesn’t work like that!” He says, waving his hands around the room.

Liam shakes his head from his position, nodding to Harry and Louis as he purses his lips. “No, Simon. The world doesn’t work like that. But it also isn’t as bad as you believe. Them coming out wouldn’t be as bad as you may think.”

Harry inwardly cringes, knowing where Liam is headed. If there was ever a way for them to come out involving Simon, he supposes it would have to be involved with money.

“What exactly are you getting at, Liam?” Simon says as he eyes him curiously. “The fandom has a crazy amount of Larry shippers. Even after being away for as long as we were you could see on Twitter that the fans were still looking for the proof; they still believed it. Think what would happen if they came out. Merch sales, ticket sales, the lot. We’d be even more famous.”

Simon nods silently to himself, shaking his head a moment later as he looks all the boys over. “I will never believe this to be a good idea. However, Liam did raise some good points. Now, listen to me carefully. You two-“ He says, pointing to Harry then Louis, “-are going to do a post on Instagram. Something light so if the reaction isn’t good we can say you were hacked. If that’s the case, we will never speak of this again, understood?”

Harry nods as his heart hammers in his chest, not being able to comprehend the fact that he and Louis can actually _come out_. His brain is in overdrive as he signs the papers, neatly swirling his name on a form he’s only ever dreamed of being able to sign.

After they say less then pleasant goodbyes to Simon and Modest, they all head back out to the car, the atmosphere this time around so much different then the one on the way to the meeting.

Harry can feel the grin on his cheeks taking over his whole face, excitement mixed with fear filling his body as him and Louis share a celebratory kiss to seal the deal. As Liam and Niall whoop in the seats opposite theirs, Harry prays for a good reaction to their post.

                    *

Three days later, Harry stares at the screen of his computer as the picture of them coming out is loading. He can see the vague but true caption, one that could be laughed off as a hack in his account. As the bar reaches the end, he watches in sudden fear as the photo is released onto Instagram. His breath is held as he holds onto Louis hand, watching as the likes begin to climb and the comments start to build up.

Management told them not to read them, that they would be read by the management and then the appropriate action would be taken.  
Harry can hardly say that this is what he’s had in mind for their coming out, but it’s better then being hidden for another eight years, he supposes.

Louis fidgets on the couch beside him, biting his nails as he anxiously awaits for the phone call from Simon. Harry can see how nervous he is, his own nerves making his stomach do backflips as he brushes a hand over his boyfriends hair.

“It’s ok, Lou. We’ll be ok,” He tells him, kissing his forehead for good measure. Louis nods, sighing as he looks into Harry’s eyes. “I know, it’s just...this wasn’t what I had in mind for us coming out. After waiting for so long, it just feels so unfair that it’s still up to Simon.”

Hart nods, leaning back on the couch as he pulls Louis into his side. “I get what you mean. If it was up to me I would’ve made it so much more personal. So that the world would really know how much I love you.” Louis smiles at that, connecting their lips in a kiss that gets interrupted by Harry’s phone ringing.

“It’s starting to seem that every time we kiss something bad happens,” Louis says, trying to lighten the mood as he picks up Harry’s phone to answer it.

The mostly quiet voice of Simon is heard through the phone, Louis face an unrecognizable expression even to his boyfriend of many years.

A bunch of different emotions run across his face, and Harry can feel his heart falling more and more into his stomach as he watches Louis.

Suddenly, he’s breathing quicker, and Harry looks at him confused. His eyebrows start to furrow as he quickly ends the call, and Harry’s breath hitches when his eyes start to water.

“L-Lou? What’s the matter?” Harry asks, his own fear making him falter over his words. Louis just shakes his head frantically in reply, a sharp laugh making Harry jump in his seat as he stares at his boyfriend bewildered.

“We..we did it.” Louis whispers, tears tracking down his cheeks as he looks up at Harry. Harry can feel his heart stop, and then start up again faster as he gapes at Louis. “We-were out?” Harry asks, just to be sure. “We’re out,” Louis confirms, laughing as he catches Harry when he launches into his arms.  _They’re out._

The two cry together as they celebrate their victory, phones lighting up with congratulations as they kiss repeatedly. Their comments overflow with a majority of nice messages, the ones who always believed finally getting the end game they’d been waiting for.

They know it’s not over, they know there will be more to the story, more fighting to even be able to do what they want as a couple, but in this moment, that can wait.

“Finally, I can say it to anyone who will listen. I’ll say it to the mailman, even.” Harry says, lingering on a kiss as he pulls away. Louis laughs in reply, smiling fondly at the one he can now say is his. An idea comes to his mind as he pulls Harry from the couch.

“I know who you can tell,” He says, pulling Harry along. “Who?” He questions, curious gaze on his face. “The whole neighbourhood!” Louis says, Laughing as the two of them go out onto the balcony of their apartment.

They shout it repeatedly between quick kisses, letting all of London hear their love before they fall into bed together, giggling as the world lives around them.

As the post continues getting attention, the two boys sleep peacefully in each other’s arms, their one dream now having come true after eight years.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this! I loved writing it. It feels like how I can actually see it all happening. Leave comments if you would like. I appreciate every single one of you! :)


End file.
